The Story Behind the Story
by Hottiesplomiegurl
Summary: Prequel to 'Can't Get Me Back' Meet Allyson...at the very beginning. Slight language, but that's what you'd expect with high school students, right?
1. Move in

The Story Behind the Story

Ch1. Move-in

Allyson woke up on the bare carpet floor to the sound of a moving truck. She heard go past the house and then the loud insistent beeping that goes with backing up. Soon after, traces of conversation drifted up the stairs to her ears.

"Up to the top, first room on the left…"

"No, NO! take that box down to the basement…"

She heard footsteps racing up the stairs up to the top, a dull thud, and then the feet coming all the way back down.

Allyson sighed. She didn't want to get up. She hated moving days…and she'd done them seven times for the past 16 years of her life. Let the movers find her like this; she didn't care. She done a move just the year before and settled in, just to be picked up and moved again.

"Up the first flight of stairs, the middle door…"

Crap. That was her room. Allyson flipped over and laid very still, pretending to be asleep.

Feet clomped up the stairs and moved closer and closer to Allyson's room.

She heard the door squeak, the surprised breath, the gentle set down of the box, and then the quiet shuffle of feet back out of the room. The feet clomped back down the stairs to the lower level.

Allyson rolled over. At least the mover had been considerate; Some movers were just loud, and obnoxious, and loud…

She sighed and slowly sat up, resigning herself to getting up. She stood up and shut the door quietly. She reached inside her open suitcase pulled out Jean shorts and an aqua tank. She stripped out of her PJ's sand slid into her clothes. Then she walked back over to her sleeping bag, rolled it up and stuck it with accompanying pillow, right next to her suitcase.

She slid on her blue flip-flops, bent over and redid her ponytail, and then walked out of the room to face the boring and tiring day.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"What's the number on the box? 273? Yeah, it goes in the dining room…right around the corner." Allyson sighed and looked up at the next mover coming in the doorway with a box. "Number?"

"277."

"Master bathroom, 2nd level on the right…"

The mover edged past her and up the stairs.

"Number?"

"282."

Allyson flipped the page on her clipboard and crossed off the number. "Basement." She addressed the next mover. "Number?"

"193."

Allyson flipped back a couple of pages and crossed off the number. "Attic." Allyson groaned as she flipped back to the first page counting the number of boxes left. She got to the last page and was surprised to find that there was only one box left…number 1…

"Number 187."

Allyson looked up at the mover and gave him a smile. "Kitchen," she said cheerily, crossing off that last number.

During the next several minutes, the remaining movers all came downstairs and left the house. Finally, Allyson's parents, followed by the last of the movers came down the stairs.

"Thanks for you help," said her father, offering the mover his hand.

"Your welcome," the mover replied taking it. "Good luck."

We all watched anxiously as he walked out the door. A couple minutes later, the truck pulled away.

"YES!" Allyson exclaimed jumping up in the air. Then she sat down. "I could use a nap."

"Time to par-tay," Her father said, collapsing on the still-Styrofoam-wrapped couch. He looked over at his wife. "You want to do something tonight?"

She smiled. "If it's just you and me." She looked quickly at Allyson. "No offense to you, Allyson, but I'd like some time alone with your father."

Allyson smiled tiredly. She waved her hand. "Go on; go have fun. I need some time to myself anyway. Maybe I'll explore the neighborhood."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

After her parents left, Allyson just sat drinking in the silence and emptiness of the house. She looked around at all the work that would be done tomorrow. _I could use some fun,_ she mused. She got up from the chair she had been sitting on all day and took a shower.

Forty-five minutes later, Allyson walked out her front door, purse in hand. So accustomed to being with friends, she felt odd being by herself. Thinking about friends made her miss her old friends even more…but she quickly tried to stop thinking about them; it just made it hurt worse. _First of all, I need to meet somebody._

Allyson walked out into the middle of the street and looked around. She noticed some loud music coming from a house diagonal to hers. _Loud music teenagers, _she thought. She slowly made her way towards the house.

She reached the front door and checked her reflection in the glass. She checked her eye-makeup and lip gloss and smoothed any stray wisps of hair. She raised her hand to the doorbell and then hesistated. It was all so awkward. It was like '_Hi, I'm lonely. Can you be friends with me?' _Allyson shut her eyes, and pushed the doorbell.

She heard it ring, and, automatically, the music in the house turned down. Allyson smiled. _Think I'm a cop, eh? Sorry, domestic disturbance is not my forte. _

After a few minutes the music got louder. Allyson sighed and pushed the doorbell again. This time, the music stopped. She heard voices and then a 'I can handle it, all right?' The door opened.

A/N: I love cliffhangers! heheheh...R&R por favor!


	2. Get Her

Ch2. Get her

"Did you hear that, Chris?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard the doorbell."

"Shit. Cops?" Chris exclaimed.

"I don't think so; it's too early."

"Maybe we should turn down the music just in case."

"Good idea." The dark haired boy walked over to the stereo and turned in down. The people in the room turned and looked at him. He raised his arms. "We thought we heard a doorbell." He and Chris waited anxiously for several minutes.

"Did you hear anything?" Chris asked.

"No. And it's been a couple minutes."

"I"m gonna turn the music back up."

"Ok."

The music revved louder. Then a doorbell rang clearly through the house.

"Turn it off!" Chris waved frantically. "You want me to check the door?"

"No I can do it."

"But…" Chris followed the dark-haired boy up the stairs.

"No, Chris, wait here. I can handle it, all right?" The dark haired boy reached the door and turned the knob. He looked out in shock. In the doorway, was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. He just stared at her, jaw dropped slightly, and then his open mouth spit out the first clever thing that came to mind: "Er…hi."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Allyson looked at him as the door opened. He was pretty darn hott. Tall, athletic build, dark-haired, but had blue eyes. He just stood there in the doorway looking at her, and Allyson felt herself start to flush.

"Er…hi." The boy started.

_Smooth,_ Allyson thought, smiling. "Hi," she replied.

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Are you from…" he pointed to the house she had just moved into.

Allyson nodded. "Yes; I moved in today."

"I'm Ben," the boy said.

"Allyson," Allyson said.

The two looked at each other for a few more moments.

"Do you want to come in?" Ben asked awkwardly. _Please, please, come in._

Allyson smiled. "Sure." She stepped forward into the house and looked around. _Nice house._ It was a lot like hers, except it looked so much bigger.

Ben shut the door and approached Allyson. "We're all downstairs."

"All?" Allyson asked as he guided her down the stairs. The volume of chatter increased.

The got to the bottom of the stairs. "Just some friends," Ben replied, smiling.

"No parents home?" Allyson guessed shrewdly.

Ben grinned. "How can you tell? No, they went on a cruise. Won't be back for another week!"

They walked through the doorway and Allyson was totally surprised. The room was totally full of people, refreshments, laughter and chatter, as well as the smell of perfume, cologne, and perspiration.

"Yo, Ben! What's going on?" A blond haired boy came over.

"It's all good, Chris. The music can go back on."

Chris whooped and made a circle with his hands in the air. "Turn it on! Turn it on!"

Ben turned to Allyson. "Allyson, this is Chris; Chris, Allyson."

Chris turned and noticed Allyson for the first time. He raised his eyebrows at Ben. "Pleased to meet you. You new?"

Allyson smiled. "Yes. I moved in today."

Chris gestured around. "Know anybody here?"

"No."

"You will." Chris laughed. "I gotta go catch up with some peeps, but I'm sure I'll see you later. Ben, Allyson." He nodded at both of them and then disappeared in the large crowd dancing in the middle of the floor.

Ben looked apologetically at Allyson. "Actually, I've got to split too. But I'll come and find you later." He gestured the right corner of the room. "If you're looking for some people to hang out with, I would try that corner. Just tell them you're with me." He winked at her and then he, too, disappeared into the crowd.

Allyson was walking uncertainly towards the right corner when a hand came out of nowhere and stopped her. Allyson jumped and turned.

A very tall, muscular boy stood by her. "Hey babe, I think you and I should go somewhere."

Allyson looked at the boy in disgust. "No thanks; I think you need to go somewhere by yourself."

The boy grabbed her arm slightly tighter. "Babe, every other chick in the school would be dying to go somewhere with me right now."

Allyson smiled and took his hand off her arm. "I'm sure they would; but I don't. Goodbye."

"You can't just walk away," the boy said staying right behind her.

"Yes, she can." A girl with long red hair grabbed Allyson's wrist. "Stand down, Matt."

The boy backed off slowly and the girl looked after him in disgust. She turned to Allyson and smiled.

"Thanks!" Allyson said, astonished.

"No problem! That dude is just a big jock. He goes for anything with legs," the girl said. She guided Allyson over to the circle of girls in the right corner. "I'm Brittany, by the way."

"Allyson."

"Everybody, this is Allyson. Allyson this is Stephanie, Amelia or MJ for short, Meghan, and Jordan."

"I saw you come in with Ben. Is he a friend of yours?" Stephanie asked Allyson.

Allyson smiled. _No, but I wish he was._ "No. I just moved into the house across the street today."

"Oh!" MJ exclaimed enthusiastically. "You're going to Grahsni High School then?"

"Yeah, starting as a sophomore," Allyson replied.

"Me too!" Meghan said.

"Me three!" Brittany added.

"Me four!" Stephanie declared.

We all looked at Jordan. She shrugged and smiled. "Sorry guys, what can I say? I'm a junior."

"Maybe we'll have classes together!" Stephanie said excitedly. "And then we can…"

"Pass notes…" MJ said.

Allyson looked at her. "Girl, it's the 20th century. We can _text message_ each other."

The others laughed.

"True, True," Brittany said.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ben grabbed a coke off the refreshment stand and settled against the wall, watching the dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Who's the chic?"

Ben turned hurriedly. "Shit, Chaz, you shouldn't sneak up on people!" He shook his head. "I don't really know. I just met her. But she is damn hott. Nice too."

Chaz smiled. "Good. It's time you got somebody in your life again."

Ben sighed. "It's not that way. Besides I've known her for a total of like five minutes."

"Ben, if you don't get her, I will."

Ben gave Chaz a look. "Chaz, I will kill you if you do. I'm going to get her, I just don't rush into things like you do."

Chaz smiled. "Hey what can I say? The ladies love me."

"In your mind," Ben added slyly.

Chaz shrugged and then pointed. "Here she comes."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Allyson had been hanging out with Steph, Brit, MJ, Jordan, and Meg for about and hour and a half. They walked over to the refreshment table to grab drinks.

Allyson rummaged through the coolers to find a water. She found one and twisted it open. She greedily drank from it, draining half of it in one chug. "Hmmm…muy bien."

The others looked at her and made the sign of the cross.

"There is no language speaking outside of school," Stephanie said, very formally.

"I guess that'll have to change," Allyson said. "Yo siempre hablo espanol."

MJ thought. "I think you said 'I something something spanish.'"

Brittany grinned. "In the MJ translation maybe."

Allyson felt someone come up behind her. She turned and saw Ben standing there.

"Actually, I think she said 'I always speak Spanish,'" Ben said smiling.

Allyson applauded. "Good job. You can translate better than MJ."

Ben smiled and coughed. "Ahem. That's not hard."

MJ gasped. "That was mean!"

Ben shrugged and turned to Allyson. "Let's see how well you translate." He looked into her eyes. "Bailaras conmigo?"

Allyson smiled softly. "Si, yo bailare contigo."

Ben grasped Allyson's hand and gently pulled her onto the dance floor.

MJ looked at the others. "What did he say?"

Brittany smiled. "I'm not a Spanish expert, but look at what they're doing and I think you may find out what he said."


	3. Favorite Spot

Ch3. Favorite Spot

Allyson and Ben were grinding hard core on the dance floor. Allyson turned her head to the left, exposing the right side of her neck. Ben moved his head to be next to hers. Allyson felt his hands moving down her sides, his breath hot on her neck. She turned her face towards him, and found his inches away from hers. And then their faces got closer…and closer… Suddenly Ben turned his head away.

He grabbed her hand. "I've got to show you something." He smiled.

Allyson uncertainly let him lead her off the dance floor and over to the stairs.

He started up the stairs and then turned around. "Come on! I'm going to give you a tour." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her up the stairs.

"Are your parents rich?" Allyson asked, staring at all the costly decorations surrounding the room.

"Step-parents actually. Or rather, Step-dad. But yeah he's pretty rich."

"When did your parents…split?"

Ben glanced back at her. "When I was about 7. Really, I live at my Dad's house most of the time, but a party better suits this house." He led her down a hallway to the left of the stairs.

"Obviously, back there is the main entrance, dining room and living room. The kitchen is attached to the dining room. And you already saw the basement." Ben continued walking down the hall. "Bathroom, my room—don't go in there, it looks like crap—parents room, guest room…" He let Allyson peak in all the rooms. "…But what I really want to show you is the Loft." He gestured to a side door and opened it up. Inside was a ladder going straight up. "Just follow me." He started climbing and Allyson started after him.

Allyson reached the top of the ladder, and had Ben help her out.

He reached over and pulled a string, and the light came on.

Allyson looked around. It was a small attic-like room, and it had an old wooden bed and rocking chair in it.

"You're looking at almost a century and a half of history right now."

Allyson stared at him.

"When my step-dad first bought this house, my mom made me start cleaning it, and she had me start with cleaning the shelves of the closet you just climbed up. The shelves were actually quite a bit shorter widthwise than the closet, so I figured I could use them as a ladder to get to the top shelves to clean them. And I found this."

Allyson thought for a second. "The underground railroad."

"That's right." Ben smiled. "I thought you were a history buff."

"How did you know?"

"From one history buff to another, it's kind of easy to tell."

Allyson smiled.

Ben walked over to the ladder. "However the next room I'm about to show you, is even more special to me than this room."

"More hiding places?" Allyson asked, incredulous.

Ben smiled secretively and started climbing down the ladder.

Allyson turned off the light and followed him down.

He waited for her at the bottom and then led her back down the stairs to the dance floor. They walked by the dance floor into the hallway on the left. Ben walked to a door. "This is my favorite spot in the whole house."

Intrigued, Allyson opened the door and stepped inside slightly. She pushed through a couple of hanging coats and felt the wooden wall in the back. She turned back to Ben. "It's just a closet," She said mystified.

Ben walked inside the closet, closing the door behind him. "I know."

It was pitch black, but Allyson could feel him really close to her. She could feel him just standing there, and then she felt a hand on the small of her back. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and then she could see him, right in front of her, getting closer and closer.

Allyson felt her pulse quicken and then suddenly his lips came down on hers. It was a short kiss as kisses go, and when Ben pulled back Allyson wanted it to go on longer. She looked up and kissed him, as gentle as the first kiss had been, but longer.

Allyson pulled back and felt his breathing and his pulse speed up and she felt her own speed up with his. _God, what am I doing? I've known him for four hours! _ She edged back slightly, conscience getting the better of her, when their eyes locked and he leaned down and kissed her again. All thoughts of right and wrong went out of Allyson's mind as she was lost in the sensation of the kiss. His lips hungrily devoured hers, sucking and pulling them with his own.

Allyson unconsciously began backing up until her back was against the wall and Ben was grinding her into it, intent on feeling every part of her body with his.

After several minutes, Ben pulled back, leaving himself and Allyson breathless and wanting for more.

"Dang," Allyson muttered softly.

Ben grinned, hearing her. "You're not so bad yourself."

Allyson smiled slightly.

Ben leaned into her and began gently kissing her neck, slowly moving up back to her mouth.

Allyson moaned softly into his mouth, desire getting the better of her. She slid her tongue into his mouth and felt his slid into hers in return.

Allyson's hands moved up his body, feeling all the well-defined muscles, and began running her hands through his hair.

Ben's hands slid up her back, one rested on her neck, the other began weaving into her hair.

"Ben!" A voice called out, but we ignored it, too involved in each other.

"Ben! I know you're in there." The voice continued.

Ben sighed, pulling back reluctantly, just as the door to the closet swung open, letting in the blinding glare of hallway light.

Chris stood in the doorway. "Ben, man, I had to send all your guests home for you! I gotta go, cause its nearly 12…and you know those stupid curfew laws." He noticed how disgruntled Ben and Allyson both were and he smiled slightly. "What have you two been doing?"

Ben opened his mouth to answer, when Chris cut him off. "Never mind. It's none of my business anyways." He gave Allyson a wink. "See you around, Ben." He walked up the stairs, shortly they heard the front door open, and then slam shut.

Allyson sighed reluctantly. "It's late, and I really should go home."

Ben grimaced. "You could stay the night…" he suggested untactfully.

Allyson laughed. "Not unless it involves a game of tag. But really, I ought to go…" She walked out of the closet and into the now-empty dance room and picked up her purse.

Ben walked with her to the front door.

Allyson turned. "I had a really nice time." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "See you around." Then she turned and walked out the door and across the street to her house.

As she walked across the street, Allyson mentally kicked herself. _What the hell am I doing? I've been here less than a day and already…_She put the key into the lock and twisted with more force than necessary. She walked inside and slammed the door behind her.

She sighed and walked up to her room, cleared a space for her mattress and lay down. "Maybe I shouldn't see him again," she mused aloud. "Two people with that much chemistry after only four hours…" She shook her head softly. _With luck, because he lives mostly at his Dad's house, I might never have to see him again. _She sighed. _I wonder if he'll be in any of my classes?_ She thought hopefully, and then she slapped herself. _Snap out of it, Allyson. You always rush into things and then they never work out. Slow down. _She smiled wryly. _It's sad when you have to work so hard convince yourself to do something._


	4. Church

Ch.4 Church

Allyson woke to hear her parents already unpacking boxes downstairs. She got up, showered and dressed and then grabbed a penknife and dust-rag, ready to tackle the boxes in her room.

The first box she opened was clothes. _Yay, clothes._ Allyson weeded through them mercilessly, picking out the ones she hardly wore and depositing them in a separate pile across the room. She opened her dresser and wiped in down and then began laying stacks of shirts, jeans, shorts, socks, and skirts inside.

By noon, she had unpacked about half her boxes and was ready to take a break. She set her stuff down on the floor and then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Allyson," her father greeted her. "Been sleeping all morning?"

Allyson glared at him. "No, I've been unpacking boxes in my room all morning."

Allyson's mother entered the kitchen carrying a box. "Well in order to eat lunch, you'll need to unpack another one." She plopped a huge box labeled 'Dishes' on the kitchen table.

Allyson leaned over and opened the box. She began pulling out stacks of wrapped plates, mugs, cups, and bowls. "Mama, where's the silverware?" she asked.

"O, probably in another box…" She snorted."...probably marked 'decor', eh?" She chuckled softly.

Allyson grimaced. "I hope not." She sighed thinking back to a move several years ago where the packers had marked the boxes 'Rugs and decor' or 'Dishes and decor' or 'clothing and decor' or sometimes just plain 'decor'. So when the family got to the other end and was trying to find things, it was a sad, sad time.

"Where do you want the dishes?" her father asked abruptly.

"Oh…plates and bowls in the cabinet on the right of the sink. Cups and mugs in the left cabinet."

Allyson and her father busily began placing the dishes in their assigned places.

"So what's for lunch?" Allyson asked, as she placed yet another glass in the cupboard.

"Sandwiches," her mother replied.

"I vote burgers."

"If you have the hamburger, you can go right on ahead."

Allyson sighed and picked up the loaf of bread reluctantly.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The rest of the week went much like the first day of unpacking, and it was absolutely LOVELY… except that Allyson didn't see Ben for the rest of the week. So by the end of the week, Allyson was thoroughly bored, depressed and ready for a break.

Allyson woke up on Saturday morning, nearly a full week after her arrival, and groaned. _Not going to get up, no, no, no…_

Bang, BANG! Someone knocked on the door. "Allyson, let's go! Breakfast is ready and then we need to hit the computer room…" Footsteps moved away from the door.

Allyson sat up groggily and glanced over to Ben's house. Realizing what she was doing, she flushed. _Well, what did you expect to happen? He used you; get over it, _She told herself angrily, and then sighed. _It's not like you were particularly keen on seeing him again…_"O, shut up," she muttered to herself.

Allyson got up, still pissed, and dressed herself with a vengeance. She walked downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and started back upstairs, cramming the toast into her mouth. As she exited, she noticed something on the calendar that caught her eye.

She walked up to it, scanning down to the day, August 6th. "Oh!" Allyson exclaimed excitedly, anger forgotten. "Erika comes back on Monday, and I have band that day! I totally forgot.. " She grinned. _I am such a band dork…_

"Allyson, come on!" A voice rang out from upstairs.

Allyson turned, still smiling. "Ok, be right up!" She took the stairs two at a time all the way up to the computer room.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Allyson woke up, bright an early on Sunday morning and hopped in the shower. Emerging fresh and clean a half hour later, fully clothed, she walked into her room to sort through her recently unpacked shoes. Picking out the perfect tan pair to compliment her pink and white shirt and Jean skirt, she turned and grabbed her matching tan purse and walked out of her room down to the kitchen.

She poured herself some cereal from the cupboard and settled down to eat. Her mother rushed down the stairs.

"Can you fasten this necklace for me?"

Allyson set down her spoon and clasped the necklace for her mother. "Why are you already ready?"

Allyson's mother turned, startled. "You're father and I need to be there early. But I guess you can come later. The service starts at 9:30 and it probably takes a good twenty minutes to get there, so leave no later than nine, ok?"

"Sure." Allyson shrugged and returned to her cereal.

After eating, she returned the bathroom to French-braid her damp hair and apply make-up. At 8:40, Allyson heard her parents pulling out of the driveway. She finished applying her eyeshadow, and then put on two coats of mascara.

At 8:55, Allyson locked the front door behind her and out to her car (a light blue echo). She hopped in the driver's seat and consulted the map briefly before starting the ignition and backing out of the driveway. She got onto the freeway and until she got off at exit 287. She turned left at the stoplight at the exit onto Kinster Road and then turned right onto Covenant Road, which led her straight to her church.

The church would be on the left. _Hopefully, they'll have put in a turn lane, so I don't have to go up to the next stoplight and do a u-turn,_ Allyson thought. She approached the church and then groaned. _I guess a turn-lane is too much to ask for in seven years._ Allyson pulled over into the left-hand turn lane at the stoplight and waited until the oncoming traffic stopped to do a u-eey.

As Allyson pulled into the church parking lot, she spotted her parent's car, a green minivan, and parked into the slot right next to it. She turned of the ignition and climbed out of the car, locking it before shutting it.

She walked into the church and saw her parents sitting near the front. She walked up and joined.

As she sat down, she looked around, noting her old friends, waving at a couple, and noticing a whole bunch of people she didn't know. She got up and walked over to her old friends Katherine (Katy) Edwards.

"Hey babe," Katy greeted her, smiling. "How was your week?"

Allyson groaned and sat down. "O…the usual, as I'm sure you know."

Katy nodded sympathetically; She herself had moved 5 times because her dad was in the navy.

"It feels great to be back, though," Allyson said.

"Isn't it kindof odd that we both move away, pretty much simultaneously, and then we both move back? I mean it's been like six years since I've been here for me and seven for you…" Katy mused.

"O, I know! And it's so different and it's weird trying to pick up and old life."

Katy opened her mouth to agree.

"Good morning!"

Allyson and Katy whipped their eyes to the front. The minister had just greeted them from the pulpit.

"Good morning," the congregation replied.

"Let us stand and praise…" The minister started.

"We can finished this conversation later," Katy whispered.

"Yeah," I replied, equally quiet.

"…Please rise and sing Hymn 607."

After the hymn, the assistant pastor walked up to the pulpit with the announcements.

"There is a Bible study starting for women on Tuesdays at the church. Call Riana Thompson for information. Choir practice will start at the beginning of September, anyone and everyone is welcome." The pastor looked around the church. "The youth will be having a beginning of the year pool party at the Edwards home this evening. Talk to Ryan Edwards for directions. The Church picnic will be September 11th at the church from 3-6. Please contact James Synconet to find out what you can help with."

Allyson grabbed a sermon notes sheet and scribbled a note to Katy on it.

_ Katy, you didn't tell me you were having a pool party. L_

Katy smiled ruefully and scribbled something back.

** I didn't have much of a chance to say much of anything. Are you going to come?**

_ Yeah, I guess. What time is it for? _

** 4-8, I think. We have FREE food. Please come! I'll be so bored with out u! **

_ Yeah right. J I'll see what I can do. Probably, but don't count on it. _

** O, make sure you WEAR your swim suit, cause the guys are notorious for dumping us girls in the pool when we're fully ****clothed. It sucks L. **

_ Lol, thanks for the warning. I'll keep it in mind. _

** I'm not kidding, Aly. I speak from experience. **

_ Hee. Wish I could've seen it._

** If we weren't in church right now, I'd throw something at you. **

_ Too bad for you then,KT . I'll talk to you later ok? Bye._

** Bye. And I'm still going to get you for that.**

Allyson chuckled and folded the paper up and placed it into her purse. She turned her eyes dutifully back to the preacher, who was just about to read from John 5 for his sermon text. _Sermons…I don't like sermons. Too Long, LONG, LOOOOONG…_


	5. First Day

Ch.5 1st day

"Come on, Dad; let's go!" Allyson called loudly from the garage. She to the car and hopped in the drivers seat. She started the ignition an waiting, rather impatiently for her father to come out the door.

"Finally!" Allyson muttered at her father shut the door behind him. She made a face. He was only going because Allyson figured he'd be lonely: Mom was going up north to pick up Erika, and she wasn't supposed to be home until mid-Monday.

Her father climbed in the front seat and Allyson pulled out of the driveway. She took the freeway for a while and then got off at Ristrine Road. She followed the road until she reached Las Gaviotas, the neighborhood that the Edwards lived in. When they finally pulled in front of the house, it was about 4:30.

Allyson turned off the engine, left the car, and walked to the front door. When she rang the doorbell, she heard feet running swiftly towards the door and then it opened.

"Allyson!" Katy said excitedly. "I thought you'd never get here! Come on let's go swimming!" She grabbed Allyson's hand and yanked her through the house to the back porch.

"Easy, girl! What if I want to eat first?" Allyson asked as Katy began to strip out of her clothes, revealing her bathing suit underneath.

Katy looked up. "You and your stomach. You're as bad as a guy." She gave Allyson a puppy-dog face.

"Just because food is my first love…" Allyson sighed, accidentally looked at the puppy-face and then groaned. "Fine…I'll go swimming with you." She took her clothes off, displaying her bright orange swim suit and then pulled a towel out of her bag. As she turned to follow Katy out of the porch, she noticed a group of about seven guys eating and laughing and talking. Her gaze traveled over the group, noticing those she knew and those she didn't.

One of the boys looked up as she passed and Allyson's and his eyes locked for a second. Allyson felt a flush start to creep up her face, but then the boy looked away. Allyson found herself gasping for air. She caught up with Katy and as they were sliding into the pool, casually asked her, "So who are all those guys over there?"

Katy didn't miss anything. "Oo…who is it?" She laughed and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Allyson could feel the flush ready to creep up again. "Nobody. I just like to know about people. You know…"

Katy eyed her suspiciously, but then gave in. "Corey you know. J.T is the black-haired one next to him. On his other side is Cameron…and then Luke is the one that looks like Anakin. And then the other two are brothers: Jeremy and Peter Menabar."

"Oh," Allyson said, she hoped, innocently. "And how old is Peter?"

Katy leaning her back against the side of the pool with a satisfied grin. "I knew it."

Allyson raised her eyebrow at her. "How old?" She repeated firmly.

Katy grinned wider. "He's 15…though only slightly older than you. He is home-schooled and a sophomore and, as far as I know, currently single."

"Mmm…" Allyson said. "Not bad looking either. You failed to mention that." She smiled slightly.

"Not bad at all."

They swam around in the pool for a bit and then the guys jumped in unexpectedly. Corey grabbed Katy and dunked her under before she even had a chance to struggle. She emerged a few seconds later and turned angrily to Corey.

"Corey! I have my contacts in!"

"OOPS. Sorry." Corey grinned.

Allyson smiled, thinking what a cute couple they would be, and then she noticed Peter standing behind her. She turned away from him, not quite sure how to handle herself yet.

Katy managed to escape from Corey and grabbed Allyson, pulling her out of the pool. "Come on! We need a plan of attack."

"When there's seven of them and two of us." Allyson looked skeptical.

"True…though, we could try surrendering."

Allyson thought about it. "It might throw them off there guard and they might just DIE of shock…and then we'd win. Sounds good."

Katy smiled and then frowned and pointed behind Allyson.

Allyson turned and saw Peter standing there, listening to their every word.

She gave him her best glare. _Though I'd really like to fawn over him…cause he's so hott_. She flushed a bit. "Get out of here! Little spy…" _Now why did I have to say something stupid like that? Why do I always mess this up? Grr…_

Peter gave Allyson a strange look. "Actually, I'm neutral…though I could be persuaded by a huge bowl of vanilla ice-cream." He grinned slyly.

Katy thought about it. "We could use a back up plan if ours fails." She tapped her nose. "Ok. But only if we desperately need it." She gave Allyson a look and then mouthed one, two, three.

Katy and Allyson emerged from there hiding spot with there arms upraised in defeat. "Okay, okay," Katy said. "We surrender."

The guys responded by splashing them a few times and then they left them alone. Katy and Allyson looked at each other, fairly astonished.

"Dinner time!" Mr. Edwards called out from the patio.

"I guess we should surrender more often," Katy said to me as we walked over to the patio.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When Allyson got back from the pool party, she knew she needed to get ready for band the next day. But she couldn't help but think about Peter, and thinking about Peter quickly made her think about Ben. Ergo, it took her twice as long as it should have to pack for the next day. _How many hott guys can I meet in a week! _She fumed silently as she rummaged around in her sock drawer. _And why do I keep screwing up? _She sighed and began putting her guard gloves, drill binder, dot-book, cell phone and wallet in her backpack.

She went downstairs and drank practically a gallon of water before she went to bed so that she would be fully hydrated the following morning. Then she climbed into bed.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Listen to your heart…when he's calling for you…Listen to your heart…_

Allyson groaned as her radio came on for her alarm clock. She rolled over onto her back. _Eight o'clock is a beastly time to begin band camp. _She shuddered and sat up. _Especially during the summer. _She thought wistfully back to the lazy days she had had early in the summer…when she had woken up at ten or eleven. Not so now.

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why…but listen to your heart…_

Allyson reached over and slammed her alarm off. _Listen to your heart…heh; my heart's telling me to go back to bed._ Allyson sighed and rolled clumsily out of her bed and grabbed the athletic clothes she had picked out the night before. She stumbled into the bathroom and then into the shower. When she finally got out of the bathroom, fully dry, fully clothed, and fully ready for breakfast, it was 7:10.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and poured herself a pour of cereal. _Remind me again why I do marching band? _She thought tiredly, spooning frosted mini-wheats into her mouth. She pushed her chair back from the table and rinsed her bowl in the sink. She reached into the freezer and pulled out her water bottle that she had stuck in the night before and put in on the table by the door.

Then she walked back upstairs into the bathroom. She pulled her hair out of her pony-tail to redo it in a tighter one. Then she put on a thin line of eyeliner and a touch of mascara. She walked into her room and picked up her backpack and then walked back downstairs into the kitchen. She scribbled a little note to her mother about when she'd be home and then, keys and water bottle in hand, walked out the front door.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

As Allyson pulled into the parking lot of Grahsni High School, she saw supposed band members coming out the side entrance. She hopped out of her car and hurried into the school. She turned into the band hallway and saw Mr. Baltzer, the band director who she'd met earlier in the year. She walked up to him.

"Mr. Baltzer?" Allyson asked hesitantly.

He turned startled. "Erm, yes?"

"I'm Allyson Gerety…I visited you earlier this year and I was…" Allyson started.

"O, yes, I remember you. You need to go see Ronnie, there," he pointed, "to find out about what you need to bring out. He's the guard instructor here."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Baltzer."

He smiled warmly back. "Glad you could join us, Allyson."

Allyson turned and walked to Ronnie. "Excuse me?"

Ronnie turned sharply.

"I'm a new guard person. I came in from McLean."

"O! Fabulous! Yes, Michelle Lizanardo, your previous instructor, called me and I heard all about you. Let's see…you're a…?" Ronnie said, excitedly.

"Sophomore."

"That's fabulous! I have three more years with you!…"

Allyson smiled. _This guy is so gay. _

"…So these are our guard Captains…" He pulled them from nowhere, "…Jaclyn Oledouban and Richard Velaquinez."

They both waved at me.

"So, Jaci, why don't you go get Allyson a flag and a rifle?" Ronnie said.

Jaci smiled and pulled my arm. "Come on. It's just right here." She pulled Allyson into a side room that held tons of flagpoles and flags, as well as rifles and sabres. She pulled a pink flag out of the flagbox and then picked through the rifles. "Ah…here we go." She pulled one out of the rack, and then handed both flag and rifle to Allyson.

Allyson took them from her and then followed her as she walked out of the guard room and back into the band hallway.

"We march out to the field with the band," Jaci said. "So we should probably head out now."

Allyson nodded and followed her outside where a four-by was forming. Jaci walked to the front, several feet ahead of the band and stood there, waiting. Allyson followed behind her and then stood there also.

Gradually, the rest of the band came out of the hallway and filled in the remainder of the four-by. Soon Allyson was surrounded by guard people, all talking amongst themselves. Allyson turned to the side and made eye contact with a girl about her size and height and smiled at her.

Then she heard it…the evil gawk. Once you hear that, you really know band camp has begun.

"Band Ten-HUT!" A voice called.

The band snapped to attention.

"Mark, time, mark!"

Allyson and the others around her began marking time.

"Forward march, move!"

The entire band stepped off as one.

They marched out to the field, keeping in time with the gawk, and when they reached it they marked time until told to halt.

"Band, HALT!"

The band stopped.

"Set your stuff down and get in a stretching block."

Allyson turned and followed the rest of the guard people over to the side of the field where they all lay down there equipment. Then they all got in a block, with the most senior members in front.

A very tall boy walked in front of the group, and a slightly shorter but very muscular boy was next to him.

"Hello, everyone, I am your drum major Aaron Jacklyby, and this is your junior drum major Chaz Niang. Welcome to another exciting season of marching band!"

The band let out a hoarse cheer.

"We want this to be fun, but we also need to be focused and attentive. So pay attention when some one is talking; Follow all directions; Practice when you go home; But most importantly, strive to do everything perfect the first time. And let's stretch!" Aaron said. "Right arm across."

Aaron stretched every muscle; He moved from arms, to legs, and then feet. Then he had us do a coupleAb exercises as well as push-ups. "On your feet! On your feet!" He called out suddenly. "And….go get in a running block!"

Allyson followed the rest of the guard over to the side of the field where an informal four-by was forming. Allyson hopped in at the third line of the four-by and happened to be standing by the girl she had made eye-contact with earlier.

The girl turned and smiled at her. "I'm Lindsay." She nodded over her shoulder to the girl right behind her. "That's Lauren. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore," Allyson said.

"Oh! Lauren is too. Ima junior." She shrugged.

"Band ten-HUT!" Aaron called from the front of the block.

Allyson and the rest of the band snapped to attention.

"Mark time, mark…forward march!" Aaron marched forward, hitting the gawk every time our left foot was supposed to hit the ground.

"Picking it up!" He called over his shoulder. He sped up the pace and the band started running behind him.

Aaron took the band two times around the parking lot and then stopped them back by their stuff. "Breathe, guys!" He paused. "Good job for the first day! Only one person fell out! So…go get a drink of water and then set up in a marching basics block."

Allyson sighed and turned to walk to her stuff. She wasn't watching where she was going and she walked into somebody.

She turned and looked up. "Sorry, I…" She stopped staring up in disbelief.

"Allyson?" the boy said, surprised.

"Ben?"

A/N: Heeeee Heee heeeeee! That was fun to write. I think the next chapter will be even more fun. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
